kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who can win a series of mini-competitions?
'Who can win a series of mini-competitions?' is the eleventh episode of the first season of Kenny vs Spenny. Challenges Who can Pee for the Longest? Spenny went first and lasted 37 seconds. Meanwhile we see Kenny in the living room filling a water bottle with another substence, he then goes in and 'pees' for 27 seconds before Spenny finds out he was cheating and got the point. Point Spenny 'Head-Stand' Kenny decides to remove his pants because he 'Does not want the excess weight', tightens a belt around his fore head to stop 'blood rush' Spenny procliames his head hurts and Kenny taughts him. kenny is the first one to bring his legs down and spenny gets the point. Point spenny 'Biggest Gum Bubble' spenny blew zanta under duress and somehow won Point spenny 'Longest Time Jumping on a Pogo Stick' Spenny continues jumping severeral seconds after Kenny stops and wins the point. Point Spenny 'Rock Paper Scissors' Spenny: Paper Kenny: Rock Point Spenny 'Spelling Bee' Kenny ' Word 1- BOG spells it correctly Word 2-EVIL spells it correctly Word 3- CONCUBINE spells it correctly '''Spenny '''Word 1- CAT spells it correctly Word 2- CHEAT spells it correctly Word 3- PLAINTIVE spells it PLAINTIFF Point Kenny 'Who can Stuff the Most Marshmellows in Their Mouth Spenny: 10 Marshmellows Kenny:15 MarshMellows Point Kenny 'Staring Contest' Kenny cheats by spitting a Marshmellow at Spenny. Kenny then gives Spenny another chance and Kenny attemps to hold his eyelids open with hias fingers. Spenny and Kenny attempt it again and spenny wins the point. Point Spenny 'Holding Breath '﻿ They are at a swimming pool with a timer guy. Spenny is in the water and kenny on on the outside of the pool. The intructer says now and Spenny dives under. About 2 seconds later Kenny dips his head in the water. Kenny is the first to pull his head out and spencer won. Point Spenny 'Sperm Count ' kenny goes in to a room and after 17.5 seconds comes out again with his sample. spenny can't give a sample because kenny cheated by putting a picture of spenny's grandmother in the room. Point kenny 'Bowling' After having an argument about who uses what ball they begin to play. In the end Spenny wins 145 to 106. Point Spenny 'Stair Race' Kenny false starts and they start again. This time the start is true and spenny wins. Point spenny 'Stair Race #2' At the CN tower Kenny decides to follow Spenny 3-4 flights up and then take the elevator, he does this and gets to the top. He orders wine when Spenny is about halfway up and toasts to him. Speeny wins and Kenny agrees but then reveiles that the next competition is WRESTLING. Point Spenny 'Wrestling ' Spenny accidently breaks Kenny's rib but Kenny still beats Spenny 12 to 4 d Kenny wins. Point Kenny. 'FINAL SCORE' SPENNY-8000000000000000000000000000 KENNY-1 'HUMILIATION' Spenny makes Kenny go up the stairs of the CN tower and takes the lift up himself. Kenny does it in just under 14 hours. ﻿'SSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEENNNNNNYYYYYYYYY' ERIC ROCKS NOTE: The rest of the Kenny vs. Spenny wiki contributors request that Spencer Nolan Rice please refrain from modifying pages in the future.